


Dreams

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Despite first appearances this is NOT an AU.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

"Welcome to the Sexual Gratification Centre, also known as the SGC. My name is Mr. Hammond; I'm the owner of this facility. We hope your stay here will be informative and rewarding. If you have any questions either myself or a member of staff will be more than happy to help you."

Daniel looked around at the other people who had signed up for the course at the world renowned Centre. He felt less awkward now that he was here and could see that it was ordinary people just like him who had also signed for the course. He had been worried that he would find a room full of sexual deviants. His attention once again returned to Mr. Hammond.

"Now I would like to introduce you to some of my staff. First off we have Master Teal'c. "

Daniel watched as a tall, well-built black man joined Mr. Hammond at the podium, the words 'built like a brick shit-house' ran through his mind but he couldn't deny the guy was hot.

"Teal'c is also known as Terribly Exciting Ass Licking Combatant, you'll find out why in his classes. As you have all probably guessed by now, Teal'c is a Jaffa from the planet Chulak and we are very lucky to have him here at the SGC."

The powerful Jaffa bowed his head, by way of a greeting to the room of students.

'Next up," Hammond continued, "We have Sam Carter, a.k.a. Sexual Arts Major. Once again you'll find out why in her class." 

This time a beautiful, tall, blonde, blue-eyed woman stood on the podium. "Welcome to the SGC," Sam smiled in greeting. 

After introducing a few other staff members Mr. Hammond said, "Finally I'd like to introduce my second, Jack O'Neill, a.k.a. Juicy Assed Cock King and only a select few of you will find out why in his class."

Daniel's breath hitched in his throat as a tall, older man with salt and pepper hair and warm brown eyes walked to the podium. His eyes transfixed, Daniel could feel his cock twitch and heart rate go up a few notches; this guy was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hi."

What? Daniel thought. That's it? He has to say more; I want to know what his voice sounds like, so I can imagine...Damn! Daniel watched, as the object of his desire stood down from the podium and followed the rest of the staff out of the Greeting Room. Reluctantly, he returned his attention to Mr. Hammond.

* * *

"Did you notice that guy at the front? The one with brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes? Even with his glasses you could still see his eyes," Sam asked the other two people sat in the commissary with her.

"He is indeed a beautiful man," Teal'c confirmed.

"I noticed. Looked kind of geeky if you ask me, although he is well built from what I could tell, so who knows..." Jack trailed off, as he noticed the wide grins on his friends' faces. "What?" He sat back in his chair and fiddled with the spoon from his coffee cup.

"You noticed? Oh, come on Jack, you noticed, especially when your dick stood up panting and practically barked WOOF!" Sam sniggered into her coffee cup.

Grinning boyishly Jack replied, "Okay, okay, I noticed...Jeeze, he is kinda' cute though."

"I do not believe it would be wise to call him 'cute' O'Neill."

Jack gave the Jaffa a long assessing look. "Whatever you say big guy."

"They should all be settled in now, so lets go and introduce ourselves properly." Sam pushed away from the table and stood.

"Carter, you are so obvious, you just want to find out the cute guy's name," Jack accused, as he too stood to leave the commissary.

"O'Neill, I believe you wish to find something other than his name."

"Such as?" Jack asked.

"His pleasure button," Teal'c linked his arm with Sam and they both walked towards the doors, grinning at Jack's guppy impression.

* * *

Daniel sat on the only chair in the sparse bedroom. The only other furnishings being the desk he was at, the bed, nightstand and a tallboy for the few clothes he had brought. He was reading the pamphlet he had found on the desk. It explained the procedures in case of fire, gave information on the commissary opening times and a basic map of the underground complex. He noted the location of Sam's Astro lab, which stood for Ass Sore To Really Operate, Teal'c's Gym, Get Your Man and Jack's Office, Ornate Facility For Intense Coupling Experiences. He also read that the complex housed it's own medical facility run by a Dr. Janet Fraiser, a.k.a. Napoleon. He wasn't too sure if he felt comfortable being under the care of a doctor called Napoleon, but this place only employed the best, so it should be okay.

A loud knock on the door gave him a small coronary and he wondered if he would be visiting the doctor after all. Curiosity getting the better of him he quickly opened the door to his visitor, or visitors as he now faced the three members of staff he had taken the most notice of earlier.

"Hi, we thought we'd come and introduce ourselves properly. I'm Sam, this is Teal'c and Jack."

Daniel shook their hands in turn as they were introduced, lingering at the heat of sexual desire he felt when he shook Jack's hand in particular.

"And you are?" Sam prompted; just about hiding her smirk as she noticed the pole-axed look both Jack and Daniel were sporting. 

Dragging his eyes back to Sam, Daniel blinked a few times before answering. "Oh, sorry I'm Daniel, Daniel Jackson," realizing he was still holding Jack's hand he quickly dropped it as if he'd been burned.

"What is your chosen profession Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, also hiding his amusement and pleasure at this new development.

"Err, I'm an archaeologist, linguist and anthropologist," Daniel said, still slightly distracted by Jack.

"Really? Wow! So you're Dr. Daniel Jackson?" Sam enquired.

"Yes, that's right."

"A scientist?" Jack practically groaned. 

"What's wrong with scientists?" Daniel bit out.

At the scathing looks from both Daniel and Sam, Jack realized he had some back peddling to do and added quickly, "Nothing...nothing at all, it's just you look way to young to have three doctorates is all." Jack noticed that the two scientists seemed to relax and figured he was in the clear.

"The linguistics and archaeology are the doctorates and the anthropology is an MA. I started them at a young age and by the way I'm in my late thirties," Daniel explained defensively.

"Sweet."

"What Jack means, " Sam explained quickly, "Is that's wonderful and we look forward to seeing you in class."

"Oh, well I look forward to being in them. It was nice meeting you all."

"It was nice meeting you too Daniel," Jack said taking Daniel's hand in another firm shake just to make sure the electricity he'd felt before hadn't been a fluke.

* * *

"Good morning and welcome to your gym class," Teal'c's sonorous voice greeted the fifteen or so people sat on the gym mats. "I will be teaching you the strategies and techniques of the art of seduction." 

As one the class turned towards the door as it slammed open and a disheveled Daniel, who had spent too much time in the bathroom this morning and making him late for class, rushed into the gym.

"Sorry I'm late Master Teal'c."

"That is quite alright DanielJackson, but please make sure it does not happen again."

Although the large Jaffa had spoken softly, Daniel took his place on one of the mats feeling thoroughly chastised.

"Over the coming days you will learn how to maintain eye contact, how to complement your mate, how to present yourself in the best way possible with both your appearance and mannerisms. I will guide you through scenarios that you are likely to encounter and how to avoid any pitfalls along the way. By the time I have finished, you will be able to seduce anyone at anytime with speed and precision," Teal'c gave a warm smile. "Are there any questions?"

Daniel watched as half a dozen hands immediately shot into the air and he settled back to listen and learn.

An hour and forty-five minutes later Daniel followed, as the rest of the class filed out of the gym. He almost didn't hear as Teal'c called his name because of the hubbub of sound the other excited students were making. Both men waited until the last student had closed the door on the way out.

"Is there something wrong Master Teal'c?" Daniel asked convinced this would be about his tardiness this morning.

"There is not DanielJackson, although I have noticed that your skill surpasses anything that you would learn in this class. Therefore I am recommending you for the advanced class held by O'Neill."

Daniel stamped down on his excitement at the prospect of spending even more time in Jack's company, the thought of the amount of time he was already going to be spending with the graying hunk had already given him a morning hard on. "Really? Oh well, if you think it would be better for me thank you Master Teal'c."

"You are welcome DanielJackson, and please call me Teal'c."

* * *

"Okay class, settle down," Sam said as she entered the Astro lab.

The sound of stools scraping along the concrete floor could be heard as the class got themselves comfortable. Sam smiled brightly when they had finally settled.

"In this class you will learn about the different accompaniments to aid sexual pleasure. By this I mean things like toys, lube, oils, sexual positions, some of which are only theoretical at this moment in time. You will also learn about the universes of your bodies and the deep spectrum of emotions we all go through. A gateway to the stars to your sexual hopes and dreams if you like." 

Daniel had been looking forward to this class from the first moment he had signed up for the course. He had always been attracted to both sexes, but had only ever indulged in heterosexual relationships. He had even been married for a while, until his wife was brutally kidnapped and held captive for a number of years before being killed. Afterwards he hadn't felt like dating anybody new, but lately his body had been reminding him that he was a red blooded male, with a healthy appetite for sex.

But since Shau're, his wife, had died he'd noticed he no longer felt interested in woman and would much prefer to explore a new relationship with a man. It wasn't that he no longer liked woman, he'd always known he liked men as well but had never actually done anything about it. That was why he had signed up for this course, it promised to teach him everything he needed to know.

"As you have all filled in your questionnaires and it turns out this is a room full of gay men, we'll discuss the very basics of anal sex, before we move on to more exotic subjects." Sam turned to switch the overhead projector on and watched as an image of the male reproductive system came into focus. 

Two hours later, Daniel knew where the prostate was, how to prepare the rectum for penetration, the location of many erogenous zones and the easiest position for first time gay sex. He felt his morning had been very informative and now sat in the commissary eating his lunch and drinking his fourth coffee. 

He kept thinking about Jack, wondering what it would be like to kiss his lips, wondering what sounds he would make or even if he made sounds at all. What his lips would feel like pressed to his own. Daniel adjusted himself in his seat and thought the heating had been turned up, as the temperature seemed to have risen.

"Ah, Daniel, good I've been looking for you," Sam said, as she took the seat opposite him. "No need to look so worried, I just wanted to let you know that as you're such a quick study and are already quickly onboard in my class, I've signed you up to take an advanced class with Jack."

"Well isn't that a little unusual? The only things I know are what you taught in class before."

"Yes I know, but like I said with your knack for absorbing information you'll soon grow tired of the class, as the other students will probably need to be told things several times before they fully understand. So tomorrow instead of coming to my lab you'll go to Jack's office."

"Actually I won't have to as I'll already be in Jack's office." At Sam's look of confusion, Daniel explained. "Teal'c has already signed me up for Jack's advanced class, as he feels there is nothing for me to learn in his class."

"I see, well that's even better then," Sam said standing to leave. "I'll leave you to finish your lunch, see you later Daniel."

* * *

The next morning Daniel rose early to ensure he wasn't late for Jack's class, or at least that's what he kept telling himself. He knew it was so he could spend more time grooming, as he wanted to look his best. He felt as giddy as a teenage boy on prom night knowing he was going to pop his cherry. Of course when he'd finished high school he was fourteen and had been too young to have a cherry to pop. Well his nerves were making up for it now. 

He finished toweling his hair dry and took one last sweep across his broad chest, before throwing the towel in the corner in a damp heap. He looked critically at his clothes and decided on the black trousers and a mid-blue shirt. To make him feel extra sexy he went for the blue silk boxers as well. 

"Eat your heart out Casanova," he murmured to himself, as he was out to bag the second of the SGC. Just thinking about being with Jack gave him an instant hard on and he had never been very good at sharing.

As he walked down the corridor he could feel his confidence wavering after a few moments of telling it everything would be alright and it still standing there cowering. He became pissed and told his confidence to grow a fucking spine. Jack was going to be his and his confidence better get used to the idea because he was now standing outside Jack's office and had already raised his hand and started a light knock.

"Come in," came Jack's disembodied voice.

Well at least now he knew why it was called 'ornate'. The room had wood paneling on the walls and a luscious cream carpet that Daniel's feet immediately began to sink into. The only item of furniture was a beautifully carved oak four-poster bed, with blue cotton sheets and heavy damask curtains that were also blue and had a two-foot wide strip of cream at the bottom.

Jack watched as Daniel took in his surroundings. Having just seen his ass as the young man turned round, Jack had decided his name should be Devine Ass Nicely Naked Yeah...Danny.

"Morning Danny, how are you?" Jack asked capturing Daniel's attention.

Daniel's eyebrows rose at the new 'Danny' nickname, but shrugging he decided it was okay. "I'm fine thank you and yourself?"

"Peachy."

"So what are we going to learn today?" Daniel asked, once again eyeing the bed.

"Oh, a little of this, a little off that," Jack said rocking on the balls of his feet, raising his eyebrows meaningfully towards the bed. 

"Peachy," Daniel couldn't help his smug smirk, Jack looked so astonished at having his own words thrown back at him.

"This is so going to be good book boy," Jack challenged.

"Bring it on teach." Daniel had had enough of the banter and wanted to stake his claim on Jack NOW.

Not needing further invitation Jack moved towards his quarry, only to have the tables turned as Daniel pushed the older man against the wood covered wall and pinned his hands above his head, before leaning in for a kiss. Figuring he'd go with the flow, Jack opened his mouth to suck in Daniel's tongue. He could taste coffee and arousal but most of all a unique flavour that belonged to the young man himself. They stayed like that for long moments, discovering the taste and texture of each other, tongues curling around the other until the need to breathe forced them apart.

"I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you walking towards that podium in the greeting room," Daniel panted, leaning his forehead against Jack's.

"I'm glad we're on the same page." Jack extracted his hands from Daniel's and started to move them across the archaeologist's chest, rubbing his thumbs across the hardened nipples he found there. "How about we move this to the bed?" 

In between kisses and caresses the men stripped and with a few stumbles finally made it to the bed, both falling onto it as they once again locked their lips together, arms going around the other to pull them closer together. Daniel shuddered with the intensity of it, glorying in the feel of honed muscle underneath him instead of the usual softness of a woman. This is what he'd been wanting all those years, what he'd been missing and he wasn't going to waste a precious moment with this wonderful man called Jack.

Trailing kisses along Jack's jaw Daniel followed the natural line to his neck, suckling on the pulse point he found there. He moved on to lick, kiss and nip his way to Jack's nipples, swirling his tongue around each in turn before sucking it into his mouth. He could feel Jack arch under him and clamp a hand to the back of his head. Daniel left a wet trail in the hair on Jack's chest all the way to his navel before dipping and swirling his tongue there too.

Jack lifted his head to see Daniel contemplating his engorged cock. His eyes widened as if in slow motion he watched Daniel part his red swollen lips and suck the tip of his cock into his warm, moist mouth. Jack bit the inside of his cheek fearful he was going to come from the shear erotica of the image that Daniel presented. He let out a loud groan as he felt Daniel swirl his tongue around the glans before dipping into the slit. Jack began to moan and pant as Daniel took him all the way to the hilt; he gripped the bedding convulsively in his fists his gray head thrashing on the pillow as he felt it, that wonderful, glorious feeling of having his pucker massaged before a finger slid in.

Daniel couldn't believe how hot Jack was, he was hard as nails just from hearing the guy. The fact that Jack was already prepped to go was mind blowing as Daniel added another finger and moved in synchrony with his mouth. When his fingers brushed against hardness Jack nearly flew off the bed. He figured it was a safe bet that he had found Jack's prostate, adding a third finger he started to really screw them into Jack's ass. His mouth sucking hard and fast, he could feel Jack's balls becoming heavy and knew the other man was near release. He had two choices, to swallow or not to swallow, that was the question.

"Danny! Oh God! Danny I can't hold back any longer," Jack warned. "Yes, yes, Danny YESSSSSSSSS!" Jack roared as he released his load down the back of Daniel's throat.

Daniel tried to get as much as he could, but was unable to swallow fast enough. He continued to gently suckle as Jack rode out the waves of his orgasm, eventually letting the flaccid organ go before sitting up and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. Daniel crawled up to look into Jack's sated eyes before he leaned in to tenderly kiss his new lover.

"You're amazing Danny," Jack gasped when they broke apart; he reached a hand to gently cup Daniel's cheek. "Please make love to me," Jack asked watching as Daniel's blue eyes became almost black with desire, knowing that he wanted to keep Danny forever. 

"I'd like nothing better, thank you Jack," Daniel started to ease Jack onto his stomach. 

"No, like this, facing each other. I want to be able to see and touch you."

"If you're sure?"

"I'm sure Daniel." Jack relished the weight of his lover pushing him into the mattress, wrapping his legs around Daniel's hips.

Daniel placed the head of his cock at Jack's entrance; staring into the older man's eyes he pushed passed the slightly resisting muscle and sank into what he instantly thought of as home. They both gasped as waves of desire washed over them and Daniel began to pull out then sink balls deep back in. Daniel rotated his hips until he found Jack's sweet spot and then began to glide in and out, in and out. Gathering speed he was soon pounding into Jack, his blood was rushing in his ears, sweat gathered between his shoulder blades, forming a rivulet down his spine. His balls became hot and heavy as they filled ready for release and still he pounded. Jack grabbed his now hard again cock and began to pull to the same rhythm as Daniel moving in his ass. 

With a hoarse cry Jack surprised himself by coming over his chest and stomach, he thought he was getting to old to come again so quickly. It was too much for Daniel as Jack's ass convulsed around him and with a cry of his own, Daniel pumped his load causing the other man to twitch as he felt Daniel's semen hit his prostate. Slowing his thrusts to bring them both down from their incredible high, Daniel lowered his face to accept the lips Jack offered him. Both men groaned as Daniel gently pulled out and gathered Jack close. Jack moved them onto their sides. Clinging to each other they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Daniel sat eyes wide and glued to the Tok'ra devices screen on the other side of Jack's hospital bed. Jack had been in a hypothermia- induced coma for the past eight days. The Tok'ra had offered to lend the SGC a device that monitored brain functions; it was much more sophisticated than an MRI. What they had neglected to mention was the fact that the device also created images out of the brainwaves it scanned. Images that came in full Technicolor with surround sound. The dreams that Jack had been having up until now were ordinary run of the mill dreams, images of Charlie and Sara, images of his home when Jack had been a small boy. Some had been nightmares of when Charlie had accidentally shot himself or when SG-1 had been captured on missions.

This last dream had been the only sexual one and boy did it make up for the lack of sex in any of the others. It had started out okay though. Daniel had even found himself laughing at the funny things Jack's mind was conjuring up, although he was damn well going to kick Jack's ass from here to Netu with that Danny anagram. The scenes of sex between him and Jack had soon wiped the smile of his face, causing his pants to become uncomfortably tight. There had been so much love and warmth in the act itself; it brought tears to Daniel's eyes. But it had also been very intense and hot; watching had almost made Daniel come where he sat.

Thank God it was almost three a.m. It meant nobody else had seen the images and that when, not if, Jack came out of his coma he would still have a job, although he was going to have a pissed archaeologist on his hands. When Daniel thought of all the time they had wasted, all the mistakes they had made, it made his blood boil.

"Jack, hurry the fuck up and wake, so that I can kick your ass all the way home before burying myself in it, or you could bury yourself in mine I'm not fussy. So long as we stop this fighting and be where we should be, together," Daniel admonished Jack, whilst taking the comatose man's hand in his own and rubbing his cheek against it.

* * *

A few nights later there were no dreams for Daniel to watch, as Doctor Fraiser had disconnected the Tok'ra device. She felt Jack's brain functions were returning to normal and it was no longer necessary. The Doctor had told Daniel that she hoped the Colonel to wake in the next few days.

Daniel sat in his usual position, leaning forward with his elbows on Jack's bed holding the Colonel's hand, whispering words of comfort and encouragement into Jack's ear. Over the last few days Daniel had been thinking on and off about Jack's strange dream, he kept worrying that it wasn't a reflection of Jack's longings just the mind's way of coping with the trauma Jack's body was going through. He also thought it might be better if he wasn't to mention the dream to Jack, after all dreams were supposed to be private not displayed on a screen for all and sundry to see.

But that then left him with the problem of how to find out if Jack did harbor those kinds of feelings for him, if he did it would be a dream come true for Daniel. 

As the hours passed Daniel began to formulate a plan for when Jack woke, yes it was devious and underhanded but a man had to do what a man had to do. If all worked out Jack would thank him for it... eventually.

"Daniel," Sam gently shook Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel come on, it's my turn to watch the Colonel."

"Coffee?" Daniel said with his eyes still closed, it had become a little ritual that he and Sam shared.

Daniel, Sam and Teal'c had been watching their beloved Colonel in shifts. Each worried in their own way, praying for when his brown eyes would open and for the sound of him bitching at Janet.

"I have coffee, if you want any you're going to have to get up." Sam removed the lid from the Styrofoam cup and wafted the caffinated brew in Daniel's direction. As expected Daniel's head soon lifted from the bed and after blinking a few times and re-adjusting his glasses Daniel's hand shot out and wrapped around the hot cup.

"Thanks Sam," Daniel smiled sleepily.

"How is he this morning?" Sam looked at Jack, her face clearly showing concern.

"Still no change, although I swear he tried to grip my hand last night."

"Really? That's great. Lets hope that he becomes more responsive today." 

Daniel stood, holding his coffee as if his life depended on it and indicated that Sam should take his seat.

"Right, I'm going to go and grab a shower and get some sleep. If..."

"Yeah, yeah I know if there's any change I'll come and get you. Now get out of here and get some rest," Sam smiled as Daniel left the infirmary. That man would make himself ill with worry if they let him, Sam thought to herself.

* * *

"Can I ask you something Jack?" Daniel said as he absently twirled his fingers in the hair on Jack's chest.

"Sure, what's on your mind Danny?"

"Well remember when Mr. Hammond introduced you all?" At Jack's nod of encouragement Daniel continued. "He said only a select few of us will find out why you're called juicy assed cock king, I was wondering how select is that exactly?"

"You worried about the competition Daniel?" Jack's warm brown eye's danced with mischief.

"From what I've seen there is no competition," Daniel's smug grin spread across his face causing Jack's loud bark of laughter.

"Your right, and it's a select class of one...just you Danny."

Eyes locked, the men leaned towards one another to share a slow and passionate kiss. Jack's tongue traced Daniel's lips seeking and gaining entrance, their tongues swept together curling and tasting. Groans of pleasure rumbled in both throats as arms wrapped tightly and their bodies were crushed together, legs entwined. They could feel the other's dick growing in length and girth, the scent of arousal surrounding them.

"I want to be inside you Danny."

Flushed with passion Daniel released Jack and turned onto his front. "I've never done this before Jack, so I think it would be best if we did it this way the first time," Daniel's breathing became shallow as his desire rose.

Jack looked at Daniel; damn he'd named him right. That ass was devine and it sure as hell was nicely naked...Oh yeah, this was going to be good. 

Reaching out a hand, Jack traced Daniel's spine all the way to that gorgeously rounded ass. Spreading his fingers he massaged the full globes of warm pliant flesh.

"You have a wonderful ass Danny," Jack whispered reverently.

Removing his hand, Jack placed a pillow under Daniel's hips and wrapped his long elegant fingers around the tube of lubricant, intent on making Daniel's first time as good as possible. Daniel relaxed his head on his arms, he was a little nervous but confidant of Jack's abilities. Leaning over Daniel, Jack kissed the pulse point in the younger man's neck as his hands spread to massage his shoulders and back, his tongue trailing behind.

Daniel's breathing deepened as his desire started to spin out of control; Jack was taking it nice and easy, driving Daniel crazy with lust. Jack reached Daniel's buttocks and began to lave and kiss his way to the pucker. Daniel spread his legs and the site of his balls lying heavily on the pillow made Jack's cock jump. Jack licked each ball before gently drawing it into his warm mouth causing Daniel's breath to hitch and his hips to rise. 

Jack licked from Daniel's balls back to his tight ring and began to swirl his tongue around the puckered opening.

"Oh God, that feels fantastic Jack," Daniel gasped, his body thrumming from the sensations Jack was causing.

Stiffening his tongue Jack penetrated Daniel's sweet ass, causing the younger man to howl with pleasure as Jack's tongue moved slowly in and out, Daniel's ring relaxing. Flipping the lid on the lube Jack coated his fingers and gently pushed one into Daniel, moving together with the same slow steady beat as his tongue. 

Daniel was drowning, convinced he was going to come. Jack was too much, his mouth and tongue had him rocking his hips, the added finger hitting his prostate had him panting and desperately trying not to come.

Jack loved the sounds Daniel was emitting; he knew how this felt and his cock twitched at the memory but he never realized doing this for some one he cared about could be such a turn on. He decided to add another finger gently scissoring and opening his lover; he wanted Daniel well prepared for the next part of their lovemaking.

Daniel no longer had his head resting on his arms, as he had lifted himself on to all fours and was pushing back onto Jack's tongue and fingers as he growled from the back of his throat like a feral animal, heat lancing through his body. The younger man was as ready as he was ever going to be and with a moan of protest from Daniel, Jack removed his fingers and leaned over Daniel's back to plant small kisses across it before he placed his throbbing dick at Daniel's entrance. 

Jack moved his hips slowly forward penetrating Daniel with the tip of his cock, stopping to let the other man familiarize himself with the sensation and to catch his breath. Daniel was hot and tight and Jack knew he wasn't going to last long; it just felt too damned good. Daniel pushed back impaling himself on Jack.

"Jack, oh Jack it feels so good, move god dammit. Move now," Daniel ordered between clenched teeth, as he moved his hips forward only to sink back on Jack's dick. 

Taking the hint that Daniel wasn't going to wait, Jack began to rock his hips, gliding in and out with long, firm, slow strokes. He was going to make this last even if it killed him. Jack ran his hands along Daniel's back and sides reaching round to pull and stroke his nipples. Keeping up the barrage of sensations he wanted Daniel to remember this first time forever.

Daniel couldn't believe how good this felt, he thought he might experience pain but no, just shear bliss. He could feel Jack's dick filling him, stretching him and it was amazing. He couldn't imagine anything that felt more sensual, more erotic except maybe being inside Jack. His dick throbbed almost painfully, his balls felt hot and heavy. He started to move faster urging Jack to do the same. They met thrust for thrust and both speeding up Jack plunged in harder and faster, Daniel pushing back to grind his hips into Jack.

Jack moved his hands from Daniel's nipples, one gripped Daniel's hip as the other pulled and stroked Daniel's thick cock. Both were panting heavily and moving hard and fast, Jack's balls slapping against Daniel's own adding to the arousal. Daniel was near he could feel it. Giving one last thrust backwards he flung his head back and howled as he came over Jack's hand. 

Jack continued to pull every last drop from Daniel as the younger man's ass clenched around his dick, the heat rising from his balls, and shooting through his cock as he pumped his semen into Daniel. Jack didn't stop moving inside Daniel until he was completely spent. Both men collapsed onto their sides, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath and slow their thundering hearts.

* * *

Daniel woke sweating and gasping for breath; he could feel the dampness in his boxers and couldn't believe he'd had a wet dream about Jack. Crap! Now I'm having erotic dreams, he thought as he flung the covers back and stood to change.

A few hours later Daniel woke again, this time to a gentle knock on the door. He watched as the door opened and Sam poked her head in allowing enough light so that they could see each other.

"Daniel wake up, I think the Colonel's coming round," Sam said excitedly.

Daniel shot out of the bed as if a hoard of Jaffa were after him, reaching for his pants he quickly put them on and grabbing his t- shirt joined Sam in the corridor.

"Janet?" Daniel queried as he and Sam entered Jack's room.

Teal'c stood at the base of Jack's bed as Daniel went to the side Janet wasn't occupying. Giving a bright smile Janet turned to Daniel. "Colonel O'Neill has been moving restlessly for the past few of hours, give it another couple and I think he'll wake up." 

Daniel let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in one long whoosh, as he stared down at the man he had come to love. As the time passed, coffee cups stacked up and still the remaining members of SG-1 waited, all the while Jack slowly became more responsive to external stimuli. Then it happened. That glorious moment when Jack finally opened his beautiful brown eyes. Daniel stood and leaned over so that Jack could see him smiling. Sam went to get Janet and Teal'c stood patiently for his turn at Jack's side.

"Hey Jack," Daniel said softly.

When Jack moved his head to take in his surroundings Teal'c also smiled. "It is good that you have returned O'Neill."

Janet rushed into the room shooing SG-1 out whilst she conducted some tests. They waited impatiently outside, ecstatic that Jack had woken and worried that there could be some brain damage. Janet had already explained to them that it was a possibility, at the same time she was explaining about the risk of infection, bedsores, muscle atrophy and a list a mile long of other things that could go wrong.

Thirty minutes later they were allowed back into Jack's room, the Colonel having fallen into a natural sleep. Janet explained that even though it had appeared Jack had been asleep, his body and mind were very tired and that it could be several weeks until he was back to his normal self. So once again SG-1 took up their vigil.

* * *

Daniel had been in the commissary getting some more coffee and was making his way back to the infirmary but hearing Jack's agitated voice he quickly made his way to the Colonel's room.

"Jack? Jack, what's wrong?" Daniel asked, concern clouding his voice.

"What's a person to do to get some sleep around here Daniel? They keep coming and waking me up and shining a light in my eyes and asking dumb questions," Jack griped.

With a smile of relief Daniel moved so that Jack could see him better. "You know why Jack, they have to check your neurological responses and make sure everything's working okay."

"Yeah well, everything works just fine. I want some sleep, uninterrupted sleep," Jack glared at the nurse still moving about his bed.

"Colonel, it's either me or Napoleon, which would you prefer?" Simon the nurse smiled as Jack's eyes opened wide at his use of the Colonel's nickname for Janet.

Daniel hid his own smile behind coffee cup before placing it on the bedside cabinet.

"Well I'd say you were definitely feeling better, if you're well enough to bitch about being in the infirmary," Daniel said as he dodged the feeble whack Jack tried to give him. "Actually I'm glad you're whining, all that passiveness was starting to worry me." This time Daniel couldn't hold it back and started to laugh softly.

With an evil glint in his eye, Jack picked up one of the empty Styrofoam cups and threw it at Daniel hitting him in the shoulder. Daniel stopped laughing.

"Just remember Daniel, I'm your CO and you're gonna have to go on missions with me," Jack smiled triumphantly.

"Just remember who you're going to be staying with when you get out of here."

Simon backed out of Jack's room as the two other men stared at each other, just thankful he wasn't going to have the Colonel at his house and his name wasn't Daniel. Their disagreements had become legendary in the SGC.

* * *

A week later and Janet was cheerfully saying goodbye to Jack. For the past seven days Jack had been a royal pain in the ass and Janet was quite happy to place her patient's care into the capable hands of Dr. Daniel Jackson. She just hoped Jack didn't annoy Daniel so much that the younger man would dump the grumpy colonel back in her infirmary. After explaining Jack's physiotherapy schedule and meds, Janet watched indulgently as Jack and Daniel made their way down the corridor towards the elevator.

"Daniel, I hope you have a license for this thing," Jack grumbled as Daniel wheeled him out the infirmary.

"Well I was planning on bumping you into every wall and maybe even getting the wheels stuck in the elevator, but if you want your journey to be boring I can do that too."

"Smart-ass."

They fell into companiable silence as Daniel pushed Jack's wheelchair, nodding greetings and accepting get well wishes from the bases other personnel. Sam and Teal'c were at Jack's house making the few adjustments Jack was going to need, like grab-bars in the bathroom and making sure there was enough space between the furniture for Jack's chair to pass. Just little things that wouldn't normally be thought of that make a big difference to somebody using a wheelchair, like being able to reach the toothpaste.

Jack wound the window down in the car on the way home. It was good to feel the Colorado air on his face again, even with Daniel warning him not to have the window open too far in case he made his slight chest infection worse.

As Daniel pulled the truck into Jack's drive, Sam opened the front door and stood on the step waving and smiling, Teal'c stood stoically behind her.

"Daniel, I want you to help me walk into the house." Jack could tell Daniel was going to object and quickly carried on. "Janet did say I should take moderate exercise and it's only a few yards."

Daniel looked towards the house and after considering it decided Jack could do with the ego boost. Although Jack was putting up a good front Daniel knew that mentally he was feeling very low.

"Okay, but you lean on me. I don't want you falling and hurting yourself, Janet would skin me alive," Daniel said as he started to get out of the truck.

By the time Daniel was at the passenger door Jack had unclipped his seat belt and was starting to slowly maneuver his legs. Reaching in Daniel gently but firmly took hold of Jack's knees and helped him swing his legs out the door. Once his feet were on the ground Jack leaned forward and allowed Daniel to help him stand. Placing his arm around Jack's waist, Daniel slowly guided the tiring man to the front door.

"Great to have you home Sir," Sam's smile shone in the afternoon light.

"Great to be home Carter."

"Could you get Jack's things and lock the truck for me?" Daniel asked Sam as she moved from the doorway so that the two men could enter the house.

"Do you require assistance DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked once they got into the front hall.

"Do you want to sit in the lounge or have a lie down?" 

"I'll sit in the lounge Danny, I've done nothing but lie in bed for days," Jack muttered, barely restrained himself from bitching.

"Could you get a spare blanket from the hall closet please Teal'c?" Bowing his head slightly Teal'c and went to do as Daniel had asked.

Daniel eased Jack down onto the couch and noticed that beads of perspiration had started to form on Jack's brow and upper lip; the walk from the truck had taken it's toll.

Sam entered and placed Jack's things on the floor.

"Would you like me to make you a drink Sir?"

"A beer would be great, thanks Sam."

"Okay an orange juice it is then," Sam said as if that was what Jack had asked for.

Jack smiled as Sam went to the kitchen for his drink. Seeing Teal'c looming with his blanket he lifted his arms so the big man could gently place it across his legs.

"Thanks Teal'c. Daniel stop frowning, I was only kidding about the beer." Jack hadn't even looked at Daniel he had no need to. After all these years he could sense almost everything about the younger man.

SG-1, together as a team again, sat in Jack's lounge and discussed the various ways they could keep Jack occupied as he recuperated. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c lowered their voices after ten minutes as Jack had drifted off to sleep. Daniel lifted Jack's legs onto the couch and Sam placed a pillow behind his head. They all looked at him for a few silent moments, it just wasn't right that this vital man who normally couldn't stay still if his life depended on it, should tire so easily.

* * *

Damn! Fell asleep again; Jack thought when he woke up several hours later. God it's like a morgue in here, where the hell is everyone? Turning his head Jack spotted Daniel curled up in a chair reading a book. Go figure, Jack smiled to himself. Not wishing to disturb his friend and still feeling a little tired, Jack relaxed and absorbed the site of Daniel once again in his home. After a few moments Daniel must have sensed something as he looked up to see Jack watching him.

"Hey, you're awake. Hungry?" Daniel uncurled himself and placed the book on the coffee table.

"Not really."

"How about I make you some soup?"

"What I'd really like is some steak."

"You might, but your intestines wouldn't."

"Soup it is then," Jack said sighing dramatically. "And a coffee, coffee would be good."

"Actually it wouldn't, I was thinking more along the lines of herbal tea."

"Oh fer cryin' out loud, you're gonna kill me with kindness Daniel!"

Daniel just smiled enigmatically and made his way to the kitchen to prepare Jack's meal.

Jack didn't eat much of his meal; Daniel wasn't too worried as this was to be expected. Looking at his watch Daniel decided it was time for them to go through a few of the exercises Janet had given him instructions for. After Jack had finished cussing Janet and Daniel had helped him to the mat on the floor, Daniel removed Jack's socks and taking hold of his foot with one hand, lifted Jack's leg and placed his other hand on the back of Jack's thigh for support. Daniel felt the heat from Jack's leg as the weak muscles moved and he had to check himself, as now would not be a good time to get another hard on.

"Okay, Jack push as hard as you can against me," Daniel instructed.

Jack stopped bitching and did as he was told. The whining was only for effect, it was expected of him but he knew how important the physiotherapy was and put all his effort into it. Although he found the sight of Daniel leaning over and looking down at him rather... alluring, there was a memory there but he couldn't quite grasp it. He figured if he didn't push it the memory would return of it's own accord.

They went through their paces, Daniel manipulating Jack's body to prevent contractures, pushing, pulling and stretching the muscles. Jack soon became tired so Daniel helped him to his feet and walked him to the bathroom where he allowed Jack some privacy but remained outside the door in case he was needed. When Jack eventually opened the door he was looking tired and pale, not to mention a little wobbly on his legs.

Once again putting his arm around Jack's waist Daniel helped him to the bedroom. Pulling the covers down Daniel watched as Jack laboriously removed his clothes. Jack was so exhausted he was finding the task hard going. Flopping onto the bed, Jack gave Daniel a 'there see I can do it' smile which Daniel warmly returned.

"On your front Jack, I have to massage those muscles, helps with the spasms." Daniel's eyebrows creased into a frown as without a peep of protest Jack did as instructed, a true testament to just how tired he was.

Sitting on the bed with the massage oil already in his hand, the blinds had been drawn and the room was diffused by a soft glow from the bedside light. With only a slight tremble Daniel poured the scented oil, rubbing his hands to warm it. Leaning forward he placed his hands at the juncture of Jack's neck and shoulders. Daniel used his hands in firm sweeping strokes out along the collarbone, over the shoulder orbs and down the arms, bringing them back again to rub his thumbs at the base of Jack's neck. Jack for his part started to relax and groaned appreciatively.

After a few minutes and a position change, Daniel now had his knees planted either side of Jack as he used his long slender fingers and glided them down the side of Jack's spine, massaging the knots he found there. He moved out and over Jack's back with the whole of his hand, his fingers curling underneath to Jack's chest. Jack's breathing deepened and slowed as his weakened muscles stopped quivering and his body lay pliant and languid under Daniel's ministrations. 

Daniel gently pulled at Jack's boxers exposing the top of his buttocks, kneading and massaging the very base of his spine. Having this kind of access to Jack's naked skin and being able to do nothing about it, was having a profound effect on Daniel or rather on the part of his anatomy that was currently trying to escape from his trousers. He was glorying in the feel and texture of Jack's skin under his hands when a small sound penetrated his cloudy mind.

Jack was softly snoring and letting his breath out slowly, Daniel carefully moved off the bed to pull the covers over the sleeping man. He sat on the edge of the bed for a while just listening to the rhythmic sound.

* * *

"I'll meet you for lunch in the commissary, I have to attend a staff meeting," Jack said apologetically, the next morning

Daniel looked longingly at Jack's ass as he bent to put his socks on. "That sounds good, I have a few things to do this morning anyway." 

"Oh," Jack said straitening and turning to catch Daniel still ogling his backside. With a wide smile he lifted Daniel's face so he could look into his darkening blue eyes. "You have that meeting with Mr. Hammond at ten, so you gonna tell me what it's all about?"

"Later, if it goes the way I hope it does."

"Hmmm," Jack couldn't resist Daniel's mouth and leaned in for a kiss.

They wrapped their arms around each other as Daniel opened his mouth to suck in Jack's tongue. They moaned deep in their throats as their tongues met and danced, Daniel could feel his dick lengthen and thicken along his trouser clad thigh as his arousal spiked. 

"I have to go," Jack panted, after releasing Daniel's mouth.

"I know, but before you do, just out of curiosity what nickname have you given me?"

"What makes you think I've given you a nickname?"

"Well Danny has to stand for something, everything stands for something around here," Daniel smiled as Jack started to fidget.

"Aww Crap!" Jack heaved a big sigh and looking Daniel in the eye said. "Danny means, Devine Ass Nicely Naked Yeah." 

Jack waited for the punch to land but was astonished when Daniel bent double with laughter.

"I take it this means you're not mad at me?"

"What?" Daniel gasped for breath whilst holding his aching sides. "No, no I just think it's really funny," he managed to get himself under control. "At least it's better than yours."

"It is so not better than mine!" 

"Yes it is."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Ack! I gotta' go," Jack gave Daniel a short, hard kiss before heading towards the door.

Daniel watched as the door closed, only for it to open again and Jack to pop his head around it.

"Mine's still better." Jack shut the door before Daniel could say anything.

"Son of a..." Daniel shook his head as he finished getting dressed.

* * *

"Welcome to the SGC son," Mr. Hammond extended his hand towards Daniel.

At lunchtime Daniel entered the commissary and not seeing Jack he joined the queue to get some lunch.

"Whatcha' getting?" Jack breathed into Daniel's ear.

"Hey Jack, not sure yet. What do you recommend?"

"Well I could think of something for you to eat but it isn't on the menu," Jack waggled his eyebrows lecherously. 

"Oh really, and that would be...." Daniel faked an innocent look.

"In my office," Jack wasn't buying the look.

"What you waiting for? Lead the way, I suddenly have a different kind of appetite," Daniel said huskily.

They got to Jack's office in double quick time and fell on each other, grabbing at buttons and flies. Mouths automatically going to any exposed flesh, sucking and kissing in a passionate frenzy. Daniel couldn't believe how much he wanted Jack, it had only been a few hours since the last time they'd had each other. At this rate Jack was becoming a worse addiction than coffee.

"Oh God Danny, that's it just there," Jack murmured as Daniel nibbled the sensitive skin just behind his ear.

Jack smoothed his hands down Daniel's chest and abdomen, finally wrapping his long fingers around the younger man's heated and rigid cock. He smiled when Daniel sucked in his breath, as Jack began to rub his thumb over the sensitive glans smearing pre-come. They sank to the floor as the bed was too far away and they were too far-gone to care.

They lay on their sides as Daniel continued his exploration of Jack's neck, gripping Jack's dick and moving it closer to his own. Jack getting the message, laced his fingers with Daniel's as their cocks rubbed together and both men glided their hands up and down.

There was no finesse just shear animalistic lust, this wasn't about slow and loving this was about wham bam thank you man. Jack all but growled at the wonderful friction they were generating, his face was flushed and his skin sweaty. Daniel was growling as well. Oh yeah, all was definitely right in his world.

"Jack, Jack you okay?"

"Oh God! Yeah Danny, yeah keep doing that," Jack croaked, close to release.

"Jack!" Daniel shouted louder, as he shook his sleeping friend.

"Whaaa?" Jack was having a little difficulty; he was supposed to be on his office floor having hot sex with Daniel...wasn't he? "Daniel?"

"It's me, I think you were having a bad dream, you were moaning."

"I was having an erotic dream and you woke me up at the best part, fer' cryin' out loud."

"Then err, why were you saying my name?" Daniel was hoping he wasn't going to have to be underhanded after all.

"I didn't." Jack was convinced Daniel could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

"Yes you did." This was it, crunch time, Daniel thought.

"I did not."

Before he really had time to think about what he was doing, Daniel leant down and placed his lips on Jack's. Neither of them moved or dared to breath.

"Well one of us is going to have to do something," Daniel mumbled against Jack's mouth. 

Not wasting the opportunity, Jack tentatively licked Daniel's lower lip. The dream he'd been woken from still fresh in his mind, Jack's blood pulsed through his veins as his dick grew once again. Daniel opened allowing Jack access, the strange sensation of their tongues meeting for the first time sending shivers down Jack's spine.

After all this time Daniel finally had Jack were he wanted him and he didn't know whether to laugh with joy or start shaking with nerves. Daniel couldn't believe they were kissing...really kissing. He had the urge to pinch himself just to check HE wasn't asleep.

Jack carded his fingers through Daniel's silky hair, whilst he explored the back of his throat searching out all the places that elicited hungry moans of need and desire from the younger man. He rubbed his other hand sensuously up and down Daniel's wide muscular back.

Pulling back Daniel looked regretfully at Jack. "We can't go any further Jack, you're not well enough yet."

"Jeeze, Danny I'm not gonna break you know, so it might tire me out... I'll live," Jack tried to pull Daniel back in for another mind blowing kiss.

"Jaaack."

"Daniel, my dick is ready and raring to go you can be damned sure that I am too. Now will you just kiss me already and stop your worrying?"

"But..."

"Ack!" Jack placed his finger on Daniel's lips to stem any more protests. "I want you, you want me. Do you see where I'm going with this?" 

"Okay Jack, but we do this my way."

"Whatever way you want me you got me."

Daniel moved off the bed and started to pull his clothes off. "Take your boxers off Jack."

Jack gulped as the wide expanse of Daniel's smooth chest was revealed when he removed his shirt. God! But the guy looked great topless he thought to himself. Jack removed his boxers and lay naked and hard waiting for Daniel to finish removing the last of his clothes.

"You okay Jack?"

"Just admiring the view Danny."

Daniel made his way back to the bed smiling. "You don't look too bad yourself, be even better when you regain weight you've lost." 

"You complaining?"

"Nope, just an observation," Daniel stretched out next to Jack and covered the older man's mouth with his own.

Once again their tongues clashed and dueled. Daniel ran his fingers through the hair on Jack's chest, circling then rubbing the nipple he found. Shifting, Daniel moved over Jack and placed his legs either side of the prone man before he bent to lick and suck Jack's now hard nipples. 

Jack ran his hands up Daniel's thighs, when he reached his ass Jack began to mold and knead the pliant flesh.

"What did you do with that massage oil Daniel?" Jack panted.

Reaching under the bed Daniel all but threw the oil in Jack's hands before continuing to kiss and lick every part of Jack he could reach. Jack opened the oil and poured some into his hand but not being able to see what he was doing with it, spilt some onto Daniel's back.

"Damn! That's cold!"

"Ooops."

Jack dropped the oil bottle onto the floor and began to rub the spilt oil, massaging it into Daniel's lower back leading down to his ass. His long slender fingers slipped between the crease, gliding over and around Daniel's tight pucker and making Daniel's breath hitch in his throat as he suckled on the pulse point in Jack's neck. Feeling Daniel relaxing Jack eased a finger inside, slowly working it back and forth.

"Oh yeah, that feels gooood...more Jack," Daniel gasped rocking his hips.

Jack added another finger, opening Daniel further. Daniel wrapped his fingers around Jack's burgeoning cock, smearing the pre-come with his thumb. 

"Danny, you keep doing that and I'm gonna come." Jack's voice had dropped to a husky rumble.

"I want you inside me Jack." Daniel sat up and positioned himself over Jack's weeping cock.

Jack guided his cock to Daniel's ass as Daniel slowly lowered himself, each hissing as Jack's dick went deeper and deeper. When he was finally buried balls deep, Jack placed his hands on Daniel's hips holding him still for a moment whilst he caught his breath.

"God! Daniel, you feel amazing."

Leaning forward and capturing Jack's lips in a short kiss Daniel began to slowly rotate his hips. "So do you Jack."

They stayed like that for long moments, staring into each other's eyes as Daniel continued to rock gently. Sharing tender touches, running fingers down cheeks, over lips and around eyes luxuriating in the fact that they could, no longer restrained by fear and uncertainty. When Jack cupped Daniel's cheek and rubbed his thumb along his lower lip, Daniel opened his mouth, drawing in and sucking one of Jack's fingers, mirroring the actions of Jack's

Jack gasped at the eroticism, his eyes going dark as desire pooled in his groin. Daniel moved faster building the tension, his ass moving up and down with a steady rhythm. It wasn't enough; sitting up Daniel leaned back supporting himself on his arms, thrusting harder. Jack watched Daniel's thigh muscles bunch and contract before the site of Daniel's cock bobbing up and down drew his attention.

Jack wrapped his fingers around the hard, silky length letting Daniel's owns movements cause the friction needed. Daniel ground harder, feeling Jack's dick rubbing against his prostate sending shudders of desire through his system as he fucked Jack's hand. 

Jack could feel his orgasm building, Needing to move, he raised his knees, digging his heels in and as Daniel thrust down, Jack thrust up. Sweat beaded on his skin as he bit his lip, gripping Daniel's hip he plunged deeper growling in satisfaction. As Jack's dick pulsed and throbbed he came making a sound similar to a war cry.

The sight and sound of Jack's completion sent Daniel over the edge; he threw his head back and shouted his own release. His come hit Jack's chest first and as his orgasm slowed, the stream of semen fell over Jack's fingers as he continued to pull every last drop Daniel had to give. Daniel fell forward breathing harshly into Jack's neck, hearing Jack's own labored breathing as they both tried to gain control of their senses.

A few moments later and still shaking from the aftermath of that mind- blowing orgasm, Daniel lifted himself off Jack's now softened dick. Groaning with satisfaction at the pleasant ache in his ass, he moved to Jack's side, gathering the clearly exhausted man to him.

"You okay?" Daniel asked, feeling tired himself but happy.

"I'm more than okay, just tired now," Jack grinned in satisfaction.

Getting up, Daniel made his way to the bathroom for a washcloth and when he returned Jack was snoring softly. With an indulgent smile Daniel gently washed the sleeping man, before he climbed back into bed and pulled the covers up. With a sigh of contentment Daniel curled himself around Jack. He thought of the strange dreams they had both had as a rogue anagram entered his head he realized how whole he felt, whole: Way Happy Organ, Loved and Enjoyed. With an amused grin Daniel fell into an exhausted sleep.

The end.


End file.
